


What happened on the isle

by killunary



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fuck but Ning's cute ass goes hard for that white fucker too... I love the, I can't believe J/ngkook's doin this to me... I'm too whipped and soft for, Never will I forgive you niggas for makin the career of a bastard who said, ass will wanna record something with Ning to keep his name out there, better about this bullshit is the fact that he's about to sing circles around, for certain that t/t have a bright future ahead of them and that his sorry, his ass to wanna strangle him though. Hm what makes me feel a tad bit, just like he's doing with Kookie., myself for Ning linking up to collab with that bitch boy too cuz I know, one less lonely nigger flourish. The way I hate that motherfucker..., shit outta his ass as much as I love Kookie too... I should just prepare, so heavenly... Fuck them b/ngtan niggas for suckin me into their orbit., that white demon of a white boy. Damn like his vocals are about to sound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 00:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: Hormones had boarded the ship that night as well.





	What happened on the isle

**Author's Note:**

> Still stuck on the snippet of that original Kookie dropped... Fuck, he's such a gifted vocalist. We don't get to hear him sing in his low tone often but fuck, is it as beautiful as when he's singing in his usual higher tone. When that boy drop his first mixtape, it's gone be over for you niggas. To all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)

Uma laughs to herself, shaking her head. It was a good thing Carlos being Mal’s bitch—ahem, friend when she was the ruler of the isle gave him protection from the residents of the isle that would seek to do him harm because the boy still had yet to pick up on the fact that he was being followed. She knew how to be stealthy and currently, she wasn’t being stealthy in the slightest and yet, the fool hadn’t paused to look suspiciously over his shoulder or anything. He was hopeless.

She’d been coming back from the kitchen after making herself a midnight snack when she’d spotted Carlos venturing toward the school gate, too curious about where he was off to so late at night to simply mind her business and head back to her dorm. It was when he didn’t head in the direction of the beach like she thought he would that she became puzzled, keeping to the shadows of the quiet streets of Auradon as she continued following him from a safe distance.

The bridge leading to the isle was right in front of the sea witch’s eyes, her lips parting, her heart rate speeding up as memories of her fight for survival on the island prison flooded her thoughts. Why would Carlos leave Auradon Prep to come out to the isle of all places? Closing her mouth, the pirate moved her legs forward.

Auradon was, of course, dark at night but for some reason, the isle seemed so much darker, Carlos feeling a bit suffocated. He looks up at the stars, smiling. How he wished those pretty things had been visible to his younger eyes when he was still imprisoned on the isle. He’d asked his mother if she’d ever wished upon a star before. She’d scoffed, telling him to never ask her such a ridiculous, childish thing ever again before berating him for not doing a good enough job at cleaning one of her furs. If the barrier hadn’t been there to keep the stars from his sight, he would’ve wished to be taken away from his mother, to be happy, to not feel so alone and abandoned.

Carlos feels someone’s breath against his ear, a feminine voice whispering, “You gonna tell me what the hell you’re doing all the way out here?”

Carlos is sure that if the phrase “jumping out of one’s own skin”, were actually possible, his skin would be down on the ground in a heap and he’d be scrambling to slip it back onto his skinless body. He clutches at his racing heart, glaring at his smirking girlfriend. “You scared me!”

She giggles, uncrossing her arms from around her chest as she gave him a look. “You still haven’t answered my question, pup.”

Sighing, Carlos looked off to the side. “I came here to look for Bee…”

Her first response to his reply was a blank stare followed by a blink. “Who the hell is “Bee”?” She smiles playfully at him. “Don’t tell me you’re stepping out on me, pup.”

He rolls his eyes, his ears enjoying the sound of her laughter. “Beelzebub, Bee for short, is my cat.”

Uma hums at this. “I didn’t take you for a cat person.”

He smiles. Yeah, he was sure he’d get that a lot if others were aware of Bee’s existence. “Lucifer is one mean kitty but Bee’s really sweet. I think you’d really like her.”

She was more of a sea pony type of girl but if Carlos had come all the way out here just to look for his pet cat, clearly he loves the thing and well, she was already out here with him so she supposes the least she could do is help him find the feline. The sooner they do, the sooner they can get back to the dorms for some shuteye, after all.

Carlos sighs, frowning, his search for Bee beginning to feel futile. He was such an idiot. He should’ve brought a flashlight. He suddenly remembered that he wasn’t alone on the isle, glancing over his shoulder at Uma. She wasn’t fully turned away from him, Carlos able to see her profile, the beauty faced to the left as she stared straight ahead. The wind’s airy hands tangled through her braids, lifting them up off her shoulders, Carlos’s lips parting at the realization that the moon was shining down on her in a certain way that made her brown skin sparkle. She was so beautiful.

Uma suddenly turns her head to look at him, Carlos’s mouth clamping closed, swallowing. “Can we stop by my ship for a little bit? When we’re done, we can keep looking for Bee.”

Uma put one foot out in front of her, sighing, smiling as she gazed around the Lost Revenge. She’d always come running here whenever her mother was too much to bear, which had been often. This place had always felt like home, the feeling unchanged.

“The last time I was on this thing, I was fighting for my life against your crew,” Carlos says, a chuckle in his voice. “Good times.”

She smiles. “God, I was so pissed that day that I could’ve just _killed_ someone.”

Thankfully, they’d gotten away when they did because he doesn’t doubt that she would’ve killed them with her bare hands one bit. “So this thing is really all yours?”

Uma smirks, turning to face her boyfriend. “Yup. I won it in a race.” She stares at the worn floorboards. “I love this piece of shit but too much damage’s been done to it. It setting sail just isn’t possible.” She smiles. “But that’s okay. Because when I come up with enough money, I’m gonna buy a new ship.”

He doesn’t know the exact price of a brand new ship but what he does know is that coming up with enough money for one will take some time. Uma looks so happy to be on this ship and he loves seeing her happy but her setting sail with her crew meant the two of them being apart, a thought that made his heart hurt.

Uma takes the taller boy’s hand, smiling up at him. “Come on. I’ll take you down to the captain’s quarters.”

He misses Uma’s hand the moment she releases his, looking around the room. It wasn’t spacious but neither was it cramped. The room had a slight unappealing smell to it that he hoped wasn’t something as disgusting as mold. He’d been so busy looking around that the back of his legs knocked into something, the kindhearted boy looking behind him at the bed.

“Take a seat, pup,” Carlos heard Uma say.

“No, I’m fine.” Uma takes a step forward, it quickly clicking in Carlos’s mind that he couldn’t take a step backwards without falling over onto her bed. The smirk on her face makes him gulp. He looks down at the smaller girl.

“I _insist_, pup.”

He feels her small hands against his chest, the girl shoving him. He was very much use to this position of him being down on his back while Uma was on top of him. She’s in those really short shorts that makes his mind wander to impure things, his eyes tracing over the bare skin of her shoulders and arms.

Uma smirks. They were so far away from Auradon, far away from anyone that could hear them doing the fun things playing in her mind right now. She uses her thumb to rub circles into his Adam’s apple, dipping her head down to claim his lips.

Uma’s skin was soft, so soft that he’d been unable to keep his mind from wandering to what it’d be like to have her on top of him while she was stripped bare of clothes and his hands were able to feel every inch of her skin. The night after the party in celebration of Uma had been the first time his body had exposed his arousal, Carlos having been mortified at the sight of the tent in his pants when Uma had left the school lounge. God, he shouldn’t love the sound of her moans so much, wondering if she was doing it to frustrate him, which would be just like her. He doesn’t want her to stop, though, one hand running up and down her inner thigh while the other one pulled her down closer to his overheated body.

Uma giggles, turning her head to the side so she could really taste him with her tongue, loving that she’d gotten him so hard. If he’d let her, she’d _really_ have him moaning. Him stroking her inner thigh makes her feel like he’s teasing her, wanting him to go higher to where she wanted him the most, to where she felt so wet. She grinds into his bulge, smirking when he groaned. They’re both breathless when she breaks the kiss, Uma licking her lips as she stared down at the boy she really wanted right now, throbbing between her legs. “Wanna take it further, pup?”

Carlos swallows, Uma’s desire for him reflecting back at him. He wouldn’t lie to himself and say that he didn’t want her, too but he doesn’t feel quite ready to take that step yet. “Not yet.”

Uma nods, folding her lips. She’s so turned on that her panties are sticking to her center and desperately wants relief but she’d never even think of pressuring him.

He bites his lip. “Can you, um…keep grinding on me? It felt really good.”

She nearly giggles, swiping her tongue across her lips once more as she moves her hips to a steady rhythm, listening to the satisfying sound of Carlos’s breathing becoming heavier. She keeps her hips going as her head descends down to his neck, kissing and biting and sucking on it, throbbing even harder at the sound of her boyfriend’s moans. There’s a moan in the back of her throat at the feeling of his hard on prodding the moist space between her thighs, giving Carlos’s top lip a kiss before kissing the bottom one as she rides him even faster.

“Fuck,” Carlos groans, gripping tightly at Uma’s thighs.

The girl says smirkingly, “Mind if I touch you down there, pup?”

He’s too out of breath to give her a verbal response, panting as he nods.

She raises off his bulge, pressing her palm down on him. God, he was so hard. She salivates at the sight of the head of his cock peeking through the material of his sweatpants, massaging the head with her thumb.

This isn’t how he expected his night to turn out but he can’t say he’s disappointed. This is a form of intimacy with Uma he didn’t think he’d experience with her for a while. Even when they’d made out, he’d always been too shy to make a less than innocent move on her body. And here he thought the feeling of her hands in his hair was amazing but god, this was so much better. She’s gripping him by his shaft now and although he doesn’t want her to stop, he wants to make her feel good, too.

“Can I touch you down there, too, Uma?”

She looks up at him, fingers still wrapped around his clothed shaft. She smiles. “Yeah.”

He’s a nervous wreck, this being the first time he’d be touching a girl in such a way. His fingertips make contact with her covered center, inhaling before applying pressure, looking up at Uma’s face to gauge her response. The sight of her eyes fluttering closed fills him with confidence, lip between his teeth as he drove the heel of his hand into her.

Uma gasped, head snapping back, moaning. Fuck, that felt so good.

He can feel how hard she’s throbbing, rotating his heel to the left and right, the sound of her moans music to his ears.

“Carlos,” she moans.

Wow, that was a real turn on. He’s confused at a wetness against his heel, taking his hand back, blinking at the sight of a wet stain on Uma’s shorts. That was an even bigger turn on.

Uma opens her eyes, head coming back forward, glaring at the boy as she growls, “Why the fuck did you stop?” She hadn’t meant to snap at him but she’s just so fuckin horny right now and thinks that’s why she’s so agitated.

Carlos chuckles, putting his hand right back where it’d been. “You moan really loud.”

“Shut the fuck up and keep going, fool,” she snaps, a moan escaping her lips. God, following him to the isle had been her best decision yet. Swallowing a moan, the panting girl says, “Okay, stop! I wanna cum so bad right now but I don’t wanna ruin these shorts.”

He stared at her chest, it just now occurring to him that she wasn’t wearing a bra, her nipples poking through the thin fabric of her tank top. He suddenly feels harder than ever. Uma moves off of him, his girlfriend cuddling up close to him, Carlos wrapping an arm around her. He chuckles. “So we’re really sleeping here tonight, huh?”

“Shut up and go to sleep, pup,” Uma says, giving the boy one last kiss on the lips before closing her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
